En verden i krig
by Risushi
Summary: Jeg vil give dig en uge til at tænke over det, England. og hvis du ikke har et svar klar inden da, så følger jeg bare min originale plan". Det var hans sidste ord, før han vendte sig om og forlod mig.
1. Prolog

"Ah, England, må jeg stille dig et spørgsmål? Uh, jeg tror vidst allerede, jeg har stillet dig et, nå skidt," russeren der stod foran mig smilede sit normale barnlige smil, og en let latter forlod hans læber.

Jeg stirrede op på ham, med hvad jeg håber var et vredt, irriteret og frygtindgydende blik, men russeren så bare ud til at more sig. "Hvad vil du, Rusland?", jeg spurgte ham i mit mest giftige tonefald, men han grinte bare. "Jeg vil give dig, to muligheder," han smilede uskyldigt, men for mig var det bare skræmmende, for jeg kunne se ham vifte med sit berygtede vandrør(med tilhørende hane) bag sin ryg. Jeg hævede mine øjenbryn, "Og hvad skal jeg bruge det til?". Han blev ved med at smile sit ildevarslende smil, "hør nu bare hvad jeg har at sige, Da?", han bevægede sine fødder en smule og fortsatte så, "Som du nok ved, er vi alle i krig, og lige nu står jeg til at vinde," han lagde sit hoved lidt på skrå, og en barnlig latter forlod hans læber, "men jeg vil give dig et tilbud". Jeg kneb øjnene sammen og hvæssede af ham, "så kom dog til sagen." Han så kort på mig, med et blik der sendte kuldegysninger ned af ryggen på mig.

"Rolig, Arthur...". Jeg kneb mine øjne endnu mere sammen, da han henviste sig til mig ved mit fornavn, "det her angår nok ikke England, men mere... Arthur," han holdt en kort pause, "og Alfred," hans barnlige smil forvandlede sig nu til et djævelsk og ondskabsfuldt et. "Lige nu, har du magten til at afgøre _hans_ skæbne...". Jeg bed tænderne hårdt sammen og hvæssede vredt af ham, "Hans skæbne er op til ham selv at afgøre!", han så igen ud som om denne situation morede ham noget så grufuldt.

Hvor havde jeg bare lyst til at tørre det barnlige grin af hans fjæs. "Hør mig nu ud, _England_, lyt i det mindste til det jeg har at sige", der var noget farligt ved hans stemme, noget jeg ikke helt kunne sætte min finger på, men det var der.

"Mit forslag lyder sådan at: enten kæmper du videre eller også... bliver du et med Rusland." "Og jeg selvfølgelig vælger at kæmpe!" jeg bed tænderne endnu mere sammen og stirrede fortsat vredt på ham.

"Jeg blev ikke færdig," han smilede igen barnligt og havde endda den frækhed at grine af mig. Jeg rynkede brynene, en smule forvirret, men ventede _tålmodigt_ på at han skulle fortsætte. "Hvis du vælger at kæmpe videre, angriber jeg USA, vinder krigen og så vil hele verdenen være et med Rusland," han smilede stort(jeg kan lige forstille mig, at han nød den idé) "men hvis _du_ vælger at blive et med Rusland, så lader jeg USA være i fred, og det samme gælder de resterende lande".

Jeg blegnede. Og har sikkert også set skrækslagen ud, for Ruslands smil blev endnu bredere. "Jeg vil give dig en uge til at tænke over det, England." hans smil forvandlede sig nu igen til et ildevarslende ét, "og hvis du ikke har et svar klar inden da, så følger jeg bare min originale plan." Det var hans sidste ord, før han vendte sig om og forlod mig.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hejsa! ;D  
Det her er første gang jeg ligger en historie ud her(og så er den oven i købet på dansk...), så tag godt imod den :3

Der er ikke ment noget ondt med den her historie, og forhåbentligt kommer alt det jeg har skrevet her heller aldrig til at ske, så lad være med at tage det personligt hvis noget af det fornærmer jer :3

Jeg fik idéen til den her historie, mens jeg sad og hørte sangen 'Hero' af Skillet, og det her er den prolog der kom ud af det :3  
Historien kommer til at foregå i 2025 hvor vi er gået i gang med 3. verdens krig. Det kommer til at skifte lidt med synsvinklen, så der er flere personer der kommer til at fortælle, gennem kapitlerne. :D  
Der vil også være nogle forskellige par bl.a.: USUK, DenSwe, Spamano og andre, hvis i har nogle ønsker må i meget gerne komme med dem :D

Personligt hader jeg at gøre Rusland til den 'onde', siden jeg synes han er en dejlig karakter, men han var den der passede bedst... Men jeg skal nok sætte ham i et andet lys senere hen! :D

Jeg håber i kan li' det i læser, og hvis i kan må i meget gerne review'e :D

Knus, Risushi '3


	2. Kapitel 1: Lampen og noget kaffe

Kapitel 1.

Lampen og noget Kaffe

Englands Point of view

_(Jeg undskylder på forhånd for fejl og OOCness... :/ Men jeg skal nok rette de fejl jeg kan finde så hurtigt som muligt! :D GOD FORNØJELSE!'3)_

* * *

_**Status for det forenede kongerige Storbritannien og Irlands hær, marine og det royale flyvevåben d. 5. December 2025:**_

_Hæren består lige nu af cirka 50.000 mænd, såvel som kvinder, fra alderen 14 – 60 år. Her indgår også marine officerer og piloter._

_Marinen har p.t. 119 kamp dygtige krigsskibe, og iblandt disse er 9 hangarskibe._

_Flyvevåbnet har 58 flyvedygtige fly, og 27 der er til reparation._

_Bemærk venligst at tallene skifter hver dag, og at dette kun er en ugentlig opdatering._

_Arthur Kirkland._

Jeg læste papiret igennem et par gange mere og sukkede lettet op. Endelig færdig. Det var det sidste papir der behøvede min opmærksomhed i dag, så nu var jeg fri til at gøre hvad jeg ville.

Men hvordan forventer folk dog, at jeg skal kunne slappe af, når vi er midt i en krig?

3. verdens krig, jeg havde håbet vi kunne undvære dette, men selvfølgelig skal vi have det med.

Hundredvis af mennesker dør hver eneste dag; Mit folk, mine børn, er også i blandt dem.

Min krop gør ondt hele tiden. Jeg har konstante smerter på grund af alle de folk der dør, og af de angreb der bliver lavet på mit land.

Men jeg er ikke ene om det, de andre har det på samme måde, men der er nogle som har det værre end andre, og jeg vil tro, at Danmark er den der har det værst. Det var trods alt ham det gik værst ud over, da Rusland kom.

Krigen fik sin start, da Rusland accepterede Hvideruslands ønske om, at de skulle blive ét land.  
Dette skete i foråret 2020.

USA var ikke specielt glad for det.

Faktisk var ingen af os særligt trygge ved det, men da der ikke skete noget videre, lod vi som ingenting.

Det var vores første fejltagelse.

1. januar 2021, overtog Rusland de Baltiske lande.

Vi gjorde stadig intet.

Først d. 5. maj, samme år da han invaderede Danmark, sagde vi stop og erklærede krig mod ham. "Vi" er: Sverige, Spanien, USA, og jeg(bedre kendt som England, eller Storbritannien). Den præcise dato var, d. 9. maj.

Rusland var meget voldsom, da han overtog Danmark. Han opførte sig som om, at han ikke kendte til ordene "nåde", "barmhjertighed", "skånsel" og "smerte".

Cirka 4.000.000 millioner mennesker døde i alt.  
2/3 af Damarks befolkning blev slået brutalt ihjel i løbet af en uge.

Det må have været forfærdeligt. Jeg var der ikke selv da det skete og har heller ikke været der efter, men jeg kan forstille mig, at Danmark led noget så grusomt.

Jeg har dog set Danmark en enkelt gang siden Ruslands invasion. Det var til et møde, for 2 år siden, hvor alle verdenens lande var samlet(Rusland var der også).

Han, Danmark, så forfærdelig ud. Han lignede overhovedet ikke sig selv.

Hans normalt glade og stor smilende ansigt var fuldstændigt hærget. Han havde store render under øjnene, var ligbleg og hans blik var tomt.

Hans før skinnede og blanke hår var fuldstændigt mat. Og al tegn på livsglæde(som han normalt var en af dem der havde mest af) var væk.

Sverige og Norge var nok dem der var mest bekymrede for ham, selvom de aldrig ville indrømme det, især Sverige.

Danmark er vidst også den eneste grund til at Sverige er med i vores alliance. Hvis ikke det var for Danmark, ville han sikkert være forblevet neutral, som i de to forhenværende verdenskrige. Men han er så til gengæld også den eneste der har set Danmark efter han blev invaderet.

Og selvom Sverige ikke er typen der snakker ret meget, kan vi se på ham, at det piner ham.

Hele den her krig. Det at han endnu engang skal se en han holder af, blive angrebet og overtaget af Rusland. Og dét, at han endnu en gang er magtesløs.

Men nu har han i det mindste sagt stop.

Og jeg sværger, jeg har aldrig set ham så vred og frygtindgydende før(eller tale så meget som nu, for den sags skyld). Og jeg har fået af vide, at det ikke en gang er halvt så meget som da han var viking og på sit højeste.

Hvis jeg var Rusland, ville jeg være urolig. Meget urolig.

Spanien har meldt sig ind i vores alliance, fordi hans boss er skrækslagen for Rusland. Og siden USA og jeg, er to af de fem mest magtfulde militære nationer, tænkte han at det ville være klogt at melde sig ind. Og det er vi skam også glade for.

Spanien er nemlig ikke en svag nation, langt fra. I løbet af årene før krigen skød hans økonomi betragteligt i vejret. Så vi kan bestemt ikke sige han ikke var forberedt, eller ikke havde midlerne til at gå i krig.

Spanien selv, Antonio, er stadigvæk sit normale glade selv. Hvis man ser på ham uden at kende ham, så ville man tro han ikke tog krigen seriøst.

Sverige tvivlede meget på ham i starten, men vi fik alle Spaniens mere alvorlige side at se og derefter var vi ikke længere i tvivl. Han tog det mere seriøst end alle os andre.

USA er med i krigen, fordi han havde udstationeret nogle soldater i Danmark, da Rusland angreb.

Og da hans nuværende boss er ret aggressiv, og ikke var så glad for Rusland i forvejen, erklærede han krig.

Det var også USA der startede alliancen op.

William Coolidge, USAs nuværende præsident, foreslog til Edward North, min nuværende premiereminister, at vi indgik en alliance.

Derefter anmodede Sverige og Spanien om at være en del af den.

Selvfølgelig er det ikke kun Sverige, Spanien, USA og jeg der er i alliancen, der er også en masse andre lande, bland andet, Tyskland, Italien, Australien, Østrig, Frankrig, nogle af de afrikanske lande og få andre.

Alle de som er med alliancen, er dog enige i en ting; Rusland skal _ikke_ have lov til at komme til verdensmagten.

Eller som min nuværende premiereminister sagde:  
"Vi vinde denne krig. Hvis vi vil have en chance for at hædre de tapre soldater, som allerede har ofret deres liv i krigen, så skal vi sejre.

Russerne går ikke op i at vi har mistet 1000 vis af soldater.

Og de går ikke op i at Frederick O'darrel ofrede sit liv for at rede ti amerikanske, svenske og britiske soldater.

De går ikke op i at Anne Mary James ofrede sig for at rede mit liv.

De er ligeglade med at vi lider, at vi mister familie medlemmer.

For de oplever det også selv. Og derfor skal vi vinde denne krig! Så vi kan sætte en stopper for al den vold og blodsudgydelse.

Vi skal vinde, så vi kan sætte en stopper for alle de forfærdelige ting der foregår i europa for øjeblikket.

Så brødre og søstre! Lad os i dag huske alle dem der har ofret sig i krigen! Og lad os så vinde denne krig!"

Det var noget af den tale min premiereminister holdt i 2023.

Edward North, på det tidspunkt 24 år gammel, min hidtil yngste premiereminister, men også en af de dygtigste.

Folket var en smule mistænksomme da han stillede op til valget, og var meget kritiske overfor hans alder; de mente at han ikke havde nogen form for erfaring når han var så ung.

Men han tog dem med storm, og blæste hurtigt alle sine modstandere afvejen, og blev premiereminister. Og hvis jeg skal være helt ærlig, er jeg meget glad for at han blev valgt.

Jeg har ikke haft så dygtig en mand til at lede landet længe, ikke at de andre premiereministre ikke var dygtige, Edward er bare dygtigere.

På trods af Edwards unge alder, er han, som jeg sagde, utroligt dygtig. Han er dygtig til at planlægge, og hurtig til at tænke. Han har altid et svar parat når han bliver spurgt, og er god ved folket, og de elsker ham.

~~*~~

Jeg rejste mig op, og strakte mine arme.

Der var stadig noget jeg manglede at gøre i dag.

Jeg hev hurtigt min mobil op af lommen, og tastede et nummer ind jeg kendte alt for godt.

Der blev svaret allerede efter første kaldetone, "Alfred F. Jones at your service! Hva' ka' jeg hjælpe me'?".

Jeg smilede lidt for mig selv, og svarede med drillende stemme: "Jeg ved ikke, måske hjælpe mig med at få den her krig overstået?".

Der lød latter fra den anden ende, "Jeg gøre mit bedste! Hva' så Iggy?".

Jeg kunne _høre _hans smil gennem telefonen, og det fik mig til at smile, en smule, fjoget. "Lad være med at kalde mig det. Jeg tænkte på... Hvornår regner du med at komme i morgen..?", jeg legede lidt med mit slips. Flot, nu opfører jeg mig som en forelsket skolepige igen.

Alfred grinte, "Hmm... Hvornår var det nu...? Jeg tror flyet ville lande ved... 11 tiden, i aften, ehe...".

Stilhed...

"Alfred F. Jones, hvor befinder du dig _lige_ nu?", jeg håber jeg lød vred, det syntes jeg i hvert fald jeg gjorde.

"Øhm... Altså, ser du...", jeg kunne høre han blev afbrudt af en kvinde stemme, der spurgte noget i retning af: "Vil De have noget mere kaffe, hr.?", og der lød et hurtigt "Ja tak!", Alfred grinte nervøst i den anden ende.

"Alfred...", jeg stirrede irriteret på den(stakkels) lampe der stod på mit skrivebord. "Øøh... Ved du hvad? Jeg sidder og kigger ud på Atlanterhavet lige nu! Gid du var her så du ku' se det".

Mit øje lavede en irriteret trækning, "Alfred, fortæller du mig, at du kommer en dag tidligere, _uden_ at fortælle mig at du har ændret dine planer?", lampen gav en underlig lyd fra sig, jeg ved det lyder underligt, men det gjorde den.

"Sorry Iggy, jeg ville bar' gi' dig en overraskelse!", hvis han stod foran mig, ville han sikkert have stået og viftet med sine hænder og smilet undskyldende.

Jeg sukkede irriteret, og jeg sværger, den lampe åndede lettet op, lige så snart jeg fjernede mit blik fra den, "Fint, men husk at fortælle mig det en anden gang".

"Skal jeg nok! Oi, Arthur, hva' er klokken, i England, lige nu?", elegant emneskift Alfred, elegant.

"Den er...", jeg kiggede hurtigt på mit ur, "ca. 6".

"Super! Så' der kun... 5 timer til jeg ser dig igen!", jeg grinte og pillede lidt mere ved mit slips, "Det glæder jeg mig til".

Jeg kunne høre ham grine tilbage i den anden ende, "Self' gør du det! Hvem ville ikk' glæde sig til at se 'The United States Of America' i egen høje person?".

Jeg sukkede dybt, den knægt lære det aldrig, vel? "'The United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Ireland' måske? Alfred, er du sikker på du bør sidde og sige sådan noget, inde i et fly, med masser af mennesker?".

Der blev lidt stille i den anden ende.

"Ah, ups, jeg glemte det, lidt. Men jeg har savnet dig eekstreemt meegeet!".

Jeg rødmede og smilede som et fjols(igen). "Je-jeg har også savnet dig, tumpe...", åh Gud, nu gjorde jeg det igen, altså, opførte mig som en skolepige.

"Aaaw Iggy, jeg elsker også dig!", han grinte højt, og hvis jeg ikke tager meget fejl, så stirrede de folk der var omkring ham sikkert underligt på ham, men han var sikkert ligeglad. Så jeg grinte højt sammen med ham. og var som han, ligeglad med at folk sikkert stirrede underligt på døren, når de gik forbi.

Da vores latter udbrud var stillet lidt af, havde jeg det skønt, og kunne næsten ikke vente med at se Alfred i aften.

"Alfred, hvis du skal have noget kaffe når du kommer, så er jeg nød til at løbe nu".

"Aaww, allerede? Men okay, tak fordi du tænker på mig! Vi ses senere, ikk'?! Elsker diiig", han lavede en kysse lyd, og grinte igen.

"Elsker også dig. Vi ses i aften," jeg rødmede, smilede lidt for mig selv og lagde på. Nu måtte jeg jo hellere komme ud og købe noget kaffe.

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

Yaaai~~ Kapitel 1 færdigt~~ Og fyldt med fejl....

Jeg beklager virkelig den lange ventetid... Men jeg har haft ret travlt det sidste stykke tid, skole og sådan.. Men nu er det da endelig sådan nogenlunde færdigt :D

Som undskyldning for den lange ventetid, vil jeg poste kapitel 2 allerede på torsdag :D (men det er et super short chapter!)

Ting jeg bør fortælle lidt om i det her kapitel? Hmm.... Jeg synes det hele forklarer sig selv, sådan nogenlunde...?

Aah, det med "The United Kingdom Of Great Britain and Ireland", er ikke en fejl. Det er meningen. Og det er fordi at: på grund af krigen, så er der sket et eller andet så hele Irland har været nød til at blive en del af Storbritannien(meget imod deres vilje... Men det skete). Jeg kommer mere ind på det i et senere kapitel. :D

Feel free to ask if there's something you want to know~~ :D

_Uuhh~~ Og idéer tages imod med kyshånd~~! = Jeg tager med glæde imod idéer hvis folk har et forslag/en idé. :D_

**Næste kapitel: Ruslands POV~~ :D Kommer op på torsdag :3**


	3. Kapitel 2: Sne

Kapitel 2.

Sne

Jeg så op mod himlen. Op mod de triste grå skyer som ikke vil lukke andet ud end _det_.

Det hvide stads som mit land er næsten konstant dækket af. Det hvide stads som er farvet rødt rundt omkring mig.

"Undskyld _Sestra_... Tilgiv mig... Men min boss har brug for dit land... _Da_... _Han_ har brug for det...", jeg så ikke ned på hende mens jeg talte, for jeg vidste at hendes bevidstløse krop ikke ville høre mig.

Jeg kunne mærke noget varmt der begyndte at samle sig i min øjenkrog, og som langsomt løb ned af min kind.

En enkelt tårer som hurtigt blev efterfulgt af flere.

"Jeg er virkelig ked af det, _Ukraina_, virkelig...", jeg gik ned på knæ og aede hendes blege kind.

"Tilgiv mig...", jeg lænede mig længere ned og gav hende et kys på kinden.

"Undskyld...", jeg samlede hende op og begyndte langsomt at gå gennem det sne dækkede landskab.

* * *

Oversættelser:

_Sestra_ - Сестра: Søster

_Da_ - Да: Ja

_Ukraina_ - Украина: Ukraine

Authors Notes:

Kapitel to som jeg lovede~~ Og som jeg sagde, er det super kort...

Og det er fra Ruslands POV.... Og jeg hader hvordan det blev, tch... :/

Men jeg har ikke så meget at sige om det her kapitel, så jeg afslutter allerede her :D

Tak til dem der læser det her~~

I er stadig meget velkomne til at komme med idéer! :D

Rewievs is love~~'3

Næste kapitel: Sveriges POV :D Kommer op en gang i næste uge(forhåbentligt)! :D


End file.
